The Year That Changed It All
by 7ajm7
Summary: Lucas and Brooke have been married for 5 years and are expecting their first child. What happens though when what they thought was going to be the perfect life, takes 2 unexpected turns?
1. It's a

Lucas Scott squinted as the morning light shone in through the bedroom windows. He rolled over in attempt to block the sun but his wife appeared in front of him.

"C'mon sleepy-head, get up." Brooke Scott demanded as she began to climb on top of him.

"Brooke." Lucas moaned as she started to tickle him. He loved his wife more than anything, but she knew he was one of the most ticklish people in the world and she took advantage of this when ever she could. "Okay, okay, stop. I'm getting up." She stopped but held his hands together so he couldn't move them.

"Promise?" Brooke asked in her sweetest voice. She could tell that he was desperate and let go of his hands.

Lucas sat up, rubbing his eyes. Brooke was still sitting on top of him, smiling. He looked at her belly, growing bigger and rounder everyday. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

"What?" she asked immediately after Lucas began smiling. He was so cute sitting there without a shirt on, his blonde hair all over the place, blue eyes just adjusting to the morning sun. He took her hands into his and gently kissed each fingertip, every time making Brooke giggle.

"I love you." She finally said. Brooke then took her fingertips away from his mouth and put her lips to his. Lucas slowly fell backwards, Brooke still on top of him. Lucas noticed her shirt begin to puff out so he placed his hand on her bare belly. Brooke flinched at the warmth of his hand but also placed her hand on her belly.

"I love you too," said Lucas. Suddenly he sat upright, almost knocking Brooke off the bed.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." He apologized as he quickly put his hand back on her belly. "Did you feel that?" He asked instantly, moving his hand around, obviously looking for something.

"No, what was it?" Brooke asked her eyes wanting more. She pressed both hands on her belly trying to feel it too.

"The baby kicked!" Lucas said excited. "See! Did you feel that?"

"Yeah!" Brooke exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened!" Brooke was 5 months pregnant and still couldn't feel any movement from her baby and was beginning to get worried, until this morning of course. "Dr. Maggoli is going to be happy." Brooke simply stated. She couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. "Wait, oh god, what time is it?"

"I don't know. What do I look like, a clock?" Lucas asked sarcastically. "I'm just kidding." He replied as he received a glare from his wife.

"No, I have a doctor's appointment at 11:00." She said walking out of the room, her voice trailing down the hall. Before Lucas even got up from the bed she was back in, rushing and yelling frantically.

"I've got to take a shower, I have to shave. It's 10:30 already, do you know that?" she asked to what seemed herself but then stopped and looked at Lucas, expecting an answer. "Well what are you doing just sitting there?" This time really directing the question to him. "Huh? Get up." Brooke then disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

Lucas stood up, looked around and then decided he had to take a shower too. He walked into their master bathroom, not knowing if Brooke would get mad at him for asking if he could join her.

"Babe?" He asked when he saw her through their glass shower. She was currently washing her hair. Lucas could smell the aroma of roses and grapefruit filling the air. "Can I take a shower with you, because-" He was cut off.

"What? Are you crazy? You really think that I would say yes to that considering how late we are right now?" Brooke shouted. "Not to mention that I'm not in the _mood_ to make-out right now." She added with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, never mind then." Lucas mumbled as he walked out the door, gently shutting it behind him. He walked over to their closet, scanning all of his clothes. He had no idea what to wear, not that he usually stressed over the matter as much as his wife did. When Brooke first began to show signs of being pregnant she went absolutely berserk. She went out and bought over 300 dollars worth of just maternity clothes. Lucas couldn't wait to see how much she would spend on the actual baby things. Brooke loved clothes, shopping and pretty much every thing that went along with being a girl. She especially loved being pregnant which was surprising to most people but not to Lucas. He knew that Brooke's secret love was for children and that she would be an exceptional mother. He loved every moment that he was with her and knew he would never be able to function without her, even if she was crazy.

"Luke?" Brooke asked. Only wrapped in a towel, Lucas thought her belly looked 5 times bigger than it did just 10 minutes ago.

"Yeah?" He asked deciding on jeans and a t-shirt that said 'TRIC', Tree Hill's very own club run by none other than his mother, Karen and Brooke's best friend Peyton.

"I'm sorry about going crazy, its just I don't want to be late and well today we find out if it's a boy or a girl." Brooke said as she moved closer to her husband.

"I know." He said in a comforting voice, realizing that he forgot all about that finding out the sex of their baby was today. Lucas hugged Brooke and kissed the top of her soaking wet hair. "Go get ready and then we'll go." He said, letting go of her. "And don't take forever please." She laughed. Brooke had a tendency to take longer than she was supposed to when getting ready.

10 minutes later Lucas was making coffee as Brooke came walking into the kitchen dressed in a simple navy blue ¾ sleeve shirt, jeans and black boots.

"You look great babe." He stammered. After knowing Brooke for almost 11 years and being married for 5, he was convinced he had never seen her more beautiful than he had at that very moment.

"Thanks." Brooke simply said not as convinced as him but still pleased with herself. She was looking for her keys when Lucas gave her a cup of coffee and held them up. She took the keys but waved off the coffee. "Thanks but no. I don't want to drink anymore coffee. I mean what if…?" She didn't have anymore as her hands fell to her belly and she began to walk out the door. She stopped halfway out the door, "Wait you're coming too, right?"

"Of course I'm coming." He said as he locked the door and grabbed the keys back from his wife. "I'm driving. I don't think you can handle it." He said jokingly. Brooke playfully smacked him in the chest.

"Fine. But if we're late because you drive slower than an old lady on Sunday then I'm just going to have to kill you." She said with a laugh as she climbed into the passenger seat, feeling satisfied with the fight she had put up.

"Well…" Lucas began as he sat down. "Then you'll have to tell our baby how her father died-" Brooke cut him off.

"_Her_?" she repeated. "How do you know that it's a girl?" She asked wanting detail.

Lucas started the car and backed out of the driveway. "I don't know. I just think it's a girl."

"Really? You do?" Brooke asked very pleased.

"Yeah I do." He said with a smile.

"God I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sure you do." Lucas said sarcastically as he playfully rolled his eyes. "After this morning I wasn't so convinced."

"Excuse me Mr. Scott but don't even smirk. I told you I was sorry and hey, you're laughing."

"Yeah so, am I not _allowed_ to laugh?" This time he was looking right at her.

"No you're not and keep an eye on the _road_ please. I mean I know you love to look at me but come on we have an unborn baby here." Brooke said, rubbing her belly.

"An unborn baby _girl_ you mean?"

"Yeah, of course. An unborn baby girl." Brooke repeated slowly falling into what seemed like a dream before Lucas suddenly pulled her out.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" He asked very concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

"Oh well we're here. Come on we have 5 minutes to get up there."

Brooke opened her door and raced after Lucas who was already ahead of her. "Wait for me." She yelled as wobbled from side to side, looking like a huge, fat penguin. Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Excuse _me_." She said sarcastically. "I was trying to catch up to you but you have to walk so damn fast."

"Sorry." He replied as he grabbed her hand and began walking towards the hospital again. "But you don't want to be late do you?"

Brooke knew she had just been defeated as if she were in war with her husband. "No I guess I don't."

Lucas began to scan the map of the hospital when Brooke proceeded to walk forward. "Come on, this way." She said as she pointed towards the elevators. Lucas quickly followed not remembering when he was here last. He knew he was here for at least one appointment and when they had officially found out but other than that Brooke had always came on her own. Usually her appointments were after work so there was no point in having Lucas drive all the way to the hospital when Brooke could easily go on her own. Lucas had initially wanted to come to every doctor's appointment there ever was but Brook was stubborn and wouldn't let him leave his job for some "silly appointment" as she had said. Lucas was Tree Hill High's gym teacher and basketball coach. He had just recently taken the place a little over a year ago when the beloved 'Whitey' had died. Whitey had been Lucas's teacher and coach and Lucas looked up to him as a father figure seeing as his own father never really cared that much about him. His dad died when Lucas was a senior in high school.

"So are you scared?" Brooke asked him nervously.

"Nah." Lucas said his mind on other things, but convincing Brooke.

"Well I guess if your not, I'm not either." She said sounding like a little girl. Lucas gave her a tight squeeze and kissed the top of her head. The elevator doors opened and the nursery lie right in front of them. Brooke's eyes widen as she begged Lucas to stop and look.

"Come on. Who cares if we're a little late?" Brooke said running up to the window acting like a child pressing her nose against a store window during Christmas. Lucas too walked up and put his face to the window.

"Look at them;" whispered Brooke, "they're beautiful."

"I know." Lucas said.

A young red-haired nurse walked over to Lucas and Brooke. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" she asked half whispering half moaning.

"Yes?" they asked in unison. Brooke immediately noticed the bags under the nurse's eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept well in ages. _How awful_, Brooke thought.

"You can come with me." She said as she directed them into a room. When they walked in, the room was empty. Brooke sat down on the table while Lucas sat in chair.

"Dr. Maggoli will be in shortly. This is also a physical so if you could please put this gown on with just your underwear and bra on underneath." Brooke nodded as she took the gown. "Like I said before Dr. Maggoli will be in soon." Then she left and shut the door.

"I totally forgot this was a physical or else I wouldn't have brought you along." She said jokingly as she started to take off her boots.

"Oh thanks. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I know or else we wouldn't be here right now." She laughed as she took off her shirt revealing her black lace bra and growing belly.

"Hey do you need any help?" Lucas asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh my god is that all you ever think about? I swear I have had a negative impact on you Mr. Scott." Brooke smirked as she spoke. She was now taking off her jeans, Lucas watching like a dog. _As if he's never seen_ Brooke thought to herself. "Will you stop?" she asked, annoyed.

"What?" Lucas asked innocently. Brook was now slipping on the gown and having trouble tying it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help." He asked, gaining back his normal self.

"Yeah can you please tie this?" She asked, Lucas moving towards her and beginning to tie the gown.

"I love you, you know." He said, breathing down her neck.

"I know. I love you too." And just as she was about to kiss him, someone knocked on the door. Dr. Maggoli then walked in, with her clipboard.

"Bonding before the physical I see?" Dr. Maggoli asked, smiling. Lucas went back to his seat. "I'm just kidding." She confessed as she washed her hands. "How are you today Brooke?" she asked focusing completely on her.

"Great, actually, we felt the baby moving this morning." She said beaming at Lucas. "It was," she paused "_wonderful_."

"That _is _wonderful." Dr. Maggoli said as she put on her gloves. "How about you dad?" she asked looking right at Lucas. "Was it as wonderful as your wife says?"

"Of course it was. It was, I think, the greatest feeling in the world." He boasted.

"Great, great." Dr. Maggoli repeated. "All right I just need to run a few simple tests and then you can find out the sex." Both Lucas and Brooke grinned.

"Okay can you come over here? I need your height and weight—okay that's good—thanks." Brooke had stepped onto the scale and was patiently waiting for the results. "Your weight is 140, exactly 7 pounds over your normal weight, which is very good. And your height is 5'5 and a quarter." Brooke seemed very pleased because she started to grin. "Okay you can go and sit down."

The rest of the physical was uneventful including the usual stethoscope, blood pressure, and peeing in a cup. "Brooke you may get dressed while I go and get the ultrasound equipment." Dr. Maggoli said as she left the room.

"Yay you're healthy!" Lucas said in a fake excited voice. Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding." Brooke quickly put on her clothes, scowling at every minute slowly passing by. Another knock and Dr. Maggoli entered the room with a small TV looking screen and the other ultrasound equipment.

"Well here we go," she said enthusiastically. Brooke then laid back and pulled up her shirt while Dr. Maggoli opened a jar of clear-looking gel. She began to rub it all over Brooke's belly.

"Luke, come here." Brooke said holding out her hand. Lucas stood up and took it, Brooke pulling him over. "Thanks." She said looking up at him.

"You can see the baby now…" Dr. Maggoli interrupted. Both Lucas and Brooke jerked their heads towards the screen. They could definitely tell that it was a baby. "Oh my god" Brooke whispered as she squeezed Lucas's hand.

"Well I just have to print a picture, examine it for about 5 minutes and well then you'll know." Dr. Maggoli said as she called the same nurse in as before to go and get the picture from the printer. "Don't worry it'll be faster than you think." Dr. Maggoli said hopefully. The red-haired nurse returned yet again, this time with the ultrasound photo. "Here you are doctor." She said as she handed her the picture. Dr. Maggoli took the picture and began to study it.

"Can you tell yet?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Hold on Brooke." Dr. Maggoli said laughing. Brooke squeezed Lucas's hands tighter every time a minute passed.

"Well this looks like a... Yep. I am about, um almost positive that it's a…"


	2. We Have News

_Recap: "Well this looks like a... Yep. I am about, um almost positive that it's a…" _

"It's a… girl." Dr. Maggoli said handing them the ultrasound picture. "See right there." She said pointing at the photo.

"Wow." Brooke said in almost a whisper.

"A girl," Lucas repeated. He began to grin, he was right.

"Congratulations." Dr. Maggoli said just as her pager went off. She looked at it and quickly gathered her things. "I'm sorry to cut you short but one of my patients just went into labor. I'll see you at your next appointment though." She said before walking out the door. "Congratulations again." And she left before Brooke or Lucas could even say thank you.

"A girl, Luke!" Brooke said as she pulled her shirt down and got off the table.

"I know. I was right." Lucas said, gloating. By now Brooke was right in front of him. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Brooke stepped back.

"Luke we're in the hospital." She said sarcastically. She took Lucas's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go and tell everyone."

"Oh do you want me to just shout it out?" He asked purposely trying to be annoying. "Because you know I'll do it." Brooke glared at him.

"Yeah I know you would but I don't. I want to tell our family and friends first, not complete strangers." Brooke retorted.

They were now sitting in their car. Brooke was rubbing her belly, Lucas watching.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh about what?"

"You, me, the baby."

"Really?" Brooke smiled. "Me too. And you know what? We have to start thinking of names, design the nursery, buy clothes, everything." Lucas could just imagine what the next few months were going to be like. _Chaos_.

"So who do you want to tell first my mom or--" Brooke cut him off.

"No. Peyton. And your mom isn't even here. Remember?"

"I know that. We could call her." Lucas said. His mom was in Australia visiting her old boyfriend, Andy.

"But can we please tell Peyton first?" Brooke pleaded. Peyton and her have been best friends for as long as Brooke can remember. She had to tell her first.

"Yeah. That's where I'm going." Lucas said as he turned down a small street.

Brooke smiled, very pleased that Lucas had said yes.

Lucas pulled into Peyton's driveway. Lucas noticed that his half-brother Nathan was also there.

"Hey what's Nate doing here?" Brooke asked as she took off her seatbelt. "And wait, let me tell them. Please."

Lucas gave her a look but then agreed.

"Thanks babe." She said as kissed him on the cheek and ran up to the door. Lucas followed, grabbing the ultrasound picture that had fallen on the ground.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed as if she hadn't seen her in forever.

"Peyton I missed you so much." Brooke said as she hugged her.

"Luke!" Peyton said hugging him. "How are you?"

"Great." He replied as he walked into her house. In the living room were Jake (Peyton's husband), Nathan, Haley (Lucas's best friend and Nathan's wife) and all the kids. Jake and Peyton had Jenny who was 11, and Jon who was 2. Nathan and Haley had Elisha who was 7 and the twins, Tristan and Ryan who were 8 months.

"Hey Luke." Haley said giving him a hug.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said returning the hug.

Nathan came over holding both boys in his arms.

"Hi bro. Want one?" He asked handing Ryan to Lucas. Brooke came up behind him and started playing with Ryan.

"Hi Rye. What are you doing? Huh?" She said making him laugh. "Luke can I hold him?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." He said as he handed him to her. He then went and sat down on the floor with Jon who was now pulling a toy out of Tristan's hands.

"Jon don't do that." Jake was saying. "Hey man what's up?" he asked Lucas.

"Oh, nothing."

Peyton walked into the room. "So Brooke, Luke what are you guys doing here? More news?" she asked laughing looking at Haley.

Brooke stood up still holding Ryan. "Yeah we do but what's yours?" She asked Haley.

"No tell us yours first. You guys can wait for ours." Haley insisted.

"Ok. Well, me and Luke went to the doctors today and I'm healthy!" She said glowing. Every one stared, looking very confused. "And… we're having a girl!"

"Oh my god Brooke!" Peyton screamed running over to hug her best friend.

"Oh guys that's great!" Haley exclaimed.

"Congrats bro." Nathan said slapping Lucas on the back.

"Yeah awesome. Now you'll fit in with us." Jake said laughing.

"Oh thanks Jake." Lucas said. "Ok Hales what's you're news?"

"Um… well…" Haley stammered. Nathan stood up and put an arm around her waist.

"I applied for a job at UNC in Wilmington and I really didn't think I was going to get it but I did."

"Hales that's great." Lucas said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"But we'd have to move there." Haley said in a depressed tone. Lucas stopped walking but then went over anyway and hugged Haley.

"But what about the dealership?" Peyton suddenly asked. Everyone looked at her. "I mean what's going to happen to it if you leave Nate?"

"Well we haven't even decided if we're leaving yet but I don't know." Nathan said quietly.

Brooke then spoke up. "Um, why do you _have_ to move to Wilmington I mean its right outside of Tree Hill."

"Yeah it makes no sense." Peyton said.

"Well I mean I don't have to but they want the professors to live close." Haley mumbled.

"You do live close." Lucas said still standing next to Haley.

"Well I guess I could talk to them." Haley said now feeling better, glad that she had such great friends.


End file.
